Traitor
by coolallusion
Summary: When someone on the team gets killed it is up to Kid Flash, Jinx, Raven, and Robin to find out who. Mentions of Flinx. Please Review. Warnings inside. Two OC's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why are these necessary? If I owned it why would I write fanfiction?

OC's

Lila Wilson(Bomb)

Jenny(Shift)

Warning: Gore and my OC's are together

* * *

Lila was walking down the halls of the tower. She turned and walked into the security room. She sat down in front of the monitors. Her eyes narrowed at the screens. She seemed to see something because she got up and walked out. Lila turned and walked towards the basement.

"Hey, Lila." Wally said.

"Hey, Wally. How are things going with Jinx?" she asked.

"Going great." he said, "How are things with Jenny?"

"Amazing, if you see her would you mind telling her that I'm going to be looking at some files." Lila said.

"Sure." Wally said waving goodbye and walking away. Lila smiled and walked into the basement. She opened one of the file cabinets and pulled something out, looking through it. Her eyes widened and she quickly put the file back. Lila turned around when she heard someone coming. Her calm demeanor tensed. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

A half-hour later Lila sauntered out of the basement area.

"Did Jenny find you?" Wally asked.

"Haven't seen her." she said.

"I sent her down like you asked." he said.

"Must have gotten side-tracked." Lila said smiling and walking back to the monitor room. After the door closed her face turned serious.

Wally stared off in confusion. He walked down to the basement and looked over at the file cabinet. Wally was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. One of the file cabinets had been moved. He walked over and pushed out of the way. Wally staggered back at what he saw. Behind the cabinet was a fatal amount of blood that looked like it had been cleaned in a hurry.

Wally turned around when he heard someone on the stairs. Robin came down with Raven and Jinx. They all stopped when they saw the blood.

"What happened?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know it was here when I came down. The only person I know was down here is Lila." Wally said. Suddenly the basement went into lock-down and the team was trapped downstairs.

* * *

After trying in vain to get out they slumped down in defeat.

"How did we not see this coming? Lila is the daughter of Slade!" Robin growled. Raven sighed and sat down on the floor.

"She asked Jenny to come down here." Wally said getting out a blood testing device.

"I saw Jenny on our way here." Raven said.

"Maybe I can check the security feeds." Robin suggested. He walked over to where some computers were placed. Robin turned on the monitor and hacked into the security feeds. The video of Lila started playing.

Lila walked into the basement and over to a file cabinet. She pulled out a file and visibly tensed. Lila stuffed back in quickly after she heard footsteps. Turning around she looked relieved.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" she asked, "Are you okay?" No reply.

"Say something. You're scaring me." Lila said as her relieved look disappeared. Right before whoever it was stepped into the feed they cut out.

"Who isn't accounted for?" Wally asked.

"I was just with half of the team." Jinx said.

"It's not like someone can just be accounted for and dead." he said.

"Maybe they can be." Raven said standing up and taking the blood testing device from Wally. She walked over to the blood and got a fresh sample.

Robin cleaned up the video feed and pressed play.

Jenny stepped into view on the camera.

 _Syncing..._

"I need to show you something." Lila said turning around.

 _Syncing..._

"Yeah?" Jenny asked picking something up.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I wanted a second opinion." she said.

 _Syncing..._

Jenny lifted up the object in her hand which could now be identified as a metal bar and rammed Lila over the head with it. She turned around on her back with wide eyes.

 _Syncing..._

Lila kicked her shins and scrambled up ready to attack if need be. Jenny was faster though and slammed Lila against the wall.

 _Syncing..._

Lila punched Jenny and moved to get away but abruptly stopped looking down. A knife inserted itself in her side. Lila looked up at Jenny.

"Why?" she asked. Jenny smiled and suddenly turned into Lila. She bashed her head into the wall and taken the knife out stabbed Lila in the throat.

 _DNA Match to Lila Wilson_

The feed cut out one final time and Wally pulled out the file handing it to Robin.

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"I don't understand." he muttered. Jinx took the file. It was Wally's.

"Why was she looking at your file?" Jinx asked him.

"Specifically why was she looking at the members only page?" Raven asked.

"That can't be right." Wally mumbled looking over it.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The stuff in here was changed some. Things I didn't tell anyone are added." he said, "Well I told Robin last week."

"I was in Gotham last week." he said, "It was Jason's birthday."

"You told Jenny." Jinx said.

"Why would she write it down though?" Wally asked.

"We suspected that someone was feeding the baddies inside information but..." Raven trailed off.

"We just thought that we might have been paranoid." Robin finished.

"Jenny killed Lila." Jinx said.

"We know." Wally said.

"No, she killed Lila. Lila's dead." she said.

"We know." he repeated.

"No, you don't get it. Lila Wilson, the daughter of Slade is dead. Killed by Jenny." Jinx said.

"Slade is gonna kill Jenny for this." Robin said realizing what she was getting at.

"Let him." Raven said they all turned to her.

"Raven!" Robin said.

"Lila was trying to help and we all automatically thought that it was possible. What kind of friends are we that we don't have any faith in her? Jenny knew Lila better than any of us and she didn't bat an eye before killing her. We've known Lila for years and we threw it away because of baseless suspicions when we knew very well that it could have been Jenny who we don't know anything about." Raven said.

"Well I feel terrible." Wally mumbled. Jinx nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We make this right. We find out where Lila is and we take Jenny down." Robin said.

"She's probably long gone by now." Jinx said.

"Maybe, but she is a shapeshifter." Raven said.

"Okay, so we know she isn't one of us." Wally said.

"If she were here she would have stopped us before we found out and you can't put the basement in lock-down from here." Robin said.

"We need to get out first." Jinx said.

"I'll vibrate us out." Wally offered.

"Let's try it." Robin said. They all grabbed onto each other and went to vibrate out but nothing happened. Jinx and Raven tried to use their powers.

"Dampeners." Wally said.

"What do we do now?" Jinx asked.

"Plan B." Robin said opening up the floor.

"You didn't think about that earlier?" she asked.

"Do you want crawling through tunnels that may or may not be safe to be our first option?" Robin asked.

"That's fair." Wally said. They all climbed down into the tunnels. Raven stopped them when she saw something.

"Is that supposed to be there?" she asked pointing to a chest.

"No, it isn't." Robin said they walked over and opened. They all jumped back when they saw Lila's lifeless body laying in it. Her eyes open. Wally stepped forward uneasily and closed the girls eyes and then lifted the limp body out of the chest.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked.

"We can't just leave her." Wally said.

"Okay, fine. Let's just get out of here." Robin said. They walked along the tunnels until they came to where the exit was.

"You forgot to mention the drop." Wally said looking down.

"Who's going to tell him?" Robin asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Somebody needs to tell Slade. As much as I hate him. He needs to know." he stated.

"Who's gonna tell Jericho?" Jinx asked.

"The last time we ran into Slade he gave me something to call him just in case I changed my mind. I didn't plan on using it, I was actually going to destroy it. I didn't though and I still have it." Robin said.

"Call him." Raven said. They looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"When Lila got kidnapped* Slade was the one that saved her. As terrible a person as he is. Slade cares about his kids." she said. Robin sighed and pulled out the communicator. He hesitantly called Slade as they all sat down.

"Change your mind Robin?" Slade asked smugly when he answered.

"This is about Lila." he said.

"What about her?" Slade asked trying his best not to sound concerned. Robin sighed heavily. He really hated this. Robin turned the communicator so that Slade could see Lila's lifeless body.

"How did this happen?" he asked in a growl.

"Well apparently we shouldn't have let one of our members be a member." Robin said, "We're at the Tower but we can't get out. Our exit seems to be not the best idea." He turned the camera so that Slade could see the drop. He growled and ended the call.

"Did that go well?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea." Robin muttered.

Robin looked around and sighed he looked back at the drop.

"There used to be stairs." Raven said.

"Yeah." Robin said absent mindidly as he seemed to notice something. Robin stood up and took a step off before anyone could stop him. Everyone's eyes widened. How was Robin standing on air?

"Cloaked." he said.

"You could've died!" Wally yelled.

"Look at the shadows." Robin said. They all did.

"Oh." Jinx said standing up. They all slowly and cautiously walked down the steps. Once they reached to ground they started walking around the cove. Jinx turned and looked at Titans Island opposite them.

"Since when do theses exist?" she asked.

"We had it created for sittuations like these." Robin said.

"What do we do?" Jinx asked.

"I have a feeling Slade will take care of that." Raven said.

"Should we let him?" Wally asked.

"Do you really think we could stop him? Maybe if this was a plot for the city but he is going after the person who killed his daughter." Robin said.

"Do we try?" Jinx asked.

"Even if we wanted I'm not so sure I would be able to." Wally said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Lila was a friend, a good friend. Practically my sister and we talked everyday. I mean she was on a mission this morning and she stopped to ask me about you and I." he said.

"You're gonna miss her." Jinx said.

"We all are." Robin said. They sat in silence. An explosion came from the tower that made their heads snap up.

"Slade must have watched the security feed and figured out it was Jenny." Raven said.

"When did he get in there?" Wally asked.

"Are you really surprised you didn't notice?" Jinx asked.

"No, but I feel like we should've seen a ship or something." he said.

"Did we just let someone die?" Robin asked.

"I didn't kill her." Slade said making everyone jump.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"As much as I would love for that bitch to die Lila wouldn't have approved." he said.

"Blood shed for blood shed doesn't make it right." Wally said.

"Lila's mantra." Raven said.

Wally carefully handed Slade Lila's limp body. He looked at him in confusion.

"If one of us dies we give the body to the family. Why would this be any different?" Robin asked. Slade nodded. He handed her to Robin who looked up at him in confusion.

"I loved my daughter but as much as I wanted us to be. We weren't like a family. Lila belongs with her real family." Slade said, "Tell my son I'm sorry."

"This is something I never planned on saying...Thank you Slade." Robin said.

"Don't get used to it Robin." he said before disappearing.

A week later Jenny was in prison and Lila was being buried. Tears streamed down all of their faces at the lost hero. The unlikely hero. The one who was viewed as a threat. The one who was kind and even when there wasn't time found time to care about other people. Lila Wilson was a hero in every right. Her father even saw it in her. Knowing that no matter what he did she would always be the kind of person who put others first. The kind of hero that is sought after in times of need.

* * *

 ***So this is something that I plan on writing but haven't yet. I also might do a bunch of One-shots about Lila pre-death. What do people think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the first pre-death one-shot.**

* * *

Lila tilted her head as she looked out of the window of the car. It was early, much too early for a mission. She sighed as they got to there destination.

"You know how much I love helping everyone but it's midnight." Lila stated to the team as they got out of the car. Jenny just chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"What are we even doing?" she asked. Robin ignored them and told everyone where to go. They nodded and headed off.

"Before I forget." Jenny stated grabbing Lila's wrist and kissing her lips.

"See you inside." she said with a smile before running off. Jenny watched her go and then moved into position.

Lila was walking through the halls of the compound. They were looking for some abductees.

"Are we sure the source was credible?" Lila asked through the com.

"That's what we're here to see." Robin said. Lila poked her head into a room. She walked all of the way in and grabbed something she saw on the floor. Lila couldn't quite place it but the necklace looked familiar. Running her thumb over it she realized that it kind of looked like the one she gave Jenny. Lila immediately pushed that thought away. The one she gave Jenny was in the tower, it was just the same type. Lila was about to get up and leave when she felt a searing pain in the back of her neck. Then everything went black.

Lila slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small cage who knows where. Lila sat up and glanced around putting a hand to the back of her neck. Who in the world tasers you in the neck? She stood up and walked to the edge of the cage. Well it was more like a box. With weird hole things. Lila walked over to the glass and knocked on it. A man walked over to her.

"Hi, what am I doing here?" Lila asked.

"You will pay for your fathers crimes." he said.

"Real original buddy. Look my dad is a terrible person so if you think he cares about me. Well, you're just kidding yourself." she said.

"You believe he does not?" the man asked.

"I know he doesn't." Lila said, "Because when someone loves you they don't do the things he's done."

"You think he is incapable of love?" he asked.

"I think that if he really loved any of his kids than he would have been there when we needed him to be." she said.

"You don't believe he will come for you?" the man asked.

"No, I don't." Lila said, unaware that the conversation was being sent to Slade.

Slade sat in his lair when he got the recorded message. He pressed play and watched the conversation his eyes narrowing. Slade had to save his daughter. A live feed with a countdown appeared on Slade's screen. He stood up immediately in anger and headed to his vehicle so that he could get to her in time, hopefully.

Lila sat in the box when water started pouring out of the holes. She quickly stood up and walked to the door, banging on it.

"What are you doing?!" Lila yelled, her voice shaking. She banged on the door harder. The water stopped and she turned around. It was up to her ankles at this point. Lila walked over to a bench and stood on it.

"Find another way out." she muttered to herself. Lila searched the roof of the container until she saw an emergency hatch. A smile spread across her lips. Lila moved back as far as she could before running at the wall and doing flip so that her foot kicked the hatch. She smiled as it budged a little. Lila kept repeating these actions until it opened. She closed her eyes jumping so that she could grab onto the sides. Lila lifted herself out and jumped down off of the container. She was about to head off when she could tell someone was behind her. Turning around Lila kicked the man in the gut. He grunted and punched her. They fought until Lila was bloody and on the floor. The man grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the box again. Turning back on the water. She scurried up the best she could and watched as the water came faster. Lila took in her final breath as the water went over her head. Suddenly she could feel the water draining around her. She gasped for air and stumbled out of the now open door. Lila could barely stand but she fought back against the man the best she could. Falling backwards and hitting her head she could barely recognize that a gun was being pointed at her. Closing her eyes she waited for the bullet to hit her she heard a gunshot. Nothing happened. Lila slowly opened her eyes to see the man falling dead. Behind him stood Slade holding a gun. She slowly stood up and staggered towards her father before collapsing in his arms. Slade softly picked her up and started walking towards the door. He had killed everyone he saw on his way in.

When they got to Slade's lair he softly set Lila on a bed. He went and got a first-aid kit and started taking care of her wounds. Slade brushed her hair back and took off his mask. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lila's forehead. Slade readjusted his mask. As much as he wanted his daughter to stay he knew she never could. He was terrified that with his temper he would end up hurting the girl. He never wanted that. Slade knew that it might be wishful thinking but maybe now Lila would see that no matter what he cared about her. The thing that she would never get a chance to know is that Slade was there for most things. In the shadows where he couldn't hurt her. That was all he ever wanted, Lila's safety.

"I'm sorry my daughter." Slade whispered. He knew he couldn't keep her here. Slade picked her up and carried her out of the base.

The Titans spent the entire time looking for Lila. They came up with nothing. As much as they would all like to keep looking sleep was needed to think clearly. They all entered the Tower and headed off to go to bed.

"Guys, wasn't Lila's door closed when we left?" Jenny asked in confusion at the cracked door. They all stood at the ready as they slipped the door open. Passed out on the bed was a bandaged Lila with a note next to her. Robin walked over and picked it up.

"Take better care of my daughter next time signed Slade." he read.

"Did he just beat us to saving someone?" Raven asked.

"No one ever needs to know about this." Wally said. Raven walked over to Lila and healed her wounds. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Rae." Lila murmured.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I think so. Did my dad save me?" she asked.

"We are as shocked as you." Raven said. Lila smiled and sat up.

"Can I have a moment with Jenny?" she asked looking at her. Everyone nodded and left.

"Are you alright?" Lila asked.

"You scared me." Jenny said.

"How did they know where we were gonna be?" she asked.

"Robin is working on it." Jenny said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Lila said.

"I just have never felt like this with anyone else." she said.

"Me neither." Lila said taking her hand. Jenny leaned in and kissed her.

"Stay with me tonight?" Lila asked.

"I'll stay with you forever." Jenny said as they cuddled on the bed.

* * *

 **Cute to bad she's an evil bitch. Please Review and tell me if you want to see anything pre or post death specifically. Thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
